Conventional measures dispense liquids via a tubular outlet. When a high viscosity liquid is dispensed, a deposit of liquid is left on the inside of the tube and the tube eventually clogs with the residual materials if regular cleaning does not take place. In the case of cream-based liqueurs, the deposit loses its alcohol by evaporation, with the result that the remaining cream is no longer preserved against microbial spoilage. It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing measure which prevents any build up of materials being dispensed.
In addition, conventional measures are operated by an arm at the base of the measure which is actuated by a glass. It is, therefore, not very hygenic to refill an already used glass using this system. Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to provide a measure which requires no contact with the glass whatsoever.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a dispensing measure which is tamper-proof.
Conventional dispensing measures are fitted with a number of seals, for example, a bottom seal, a poppet valve seal, a head seal and a wiper seal. These seals become worn and can deteriorate fairly rapidly in spirits. It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing measure which has a reduced number of operating seals in contact with the spirit to be dispensed.